Battleground Vegeta!
Relentless Assault Frost sat on his throne, sipping away at what appeared to be a type of space wine. Only two hours had passed since his attack on Planet Vegeta had began. He had brought some of the mightiest fighters in the universe with him to end the Saiyan blight. He would have no more Super Saiyans interfere with his plans. "This is a wonderful day, isn't it, Kageri?" Frost asked in a delighted tone. "Most certainly, Lord Frost." Kageri, a tall Kurasa, replied. "But I must ask; why didn't you simply destroy the planet? It'd save us a great deal of resources." Frost chuckled and shook his wine in its glass, "The answer is simple. I wish to see the Saiyan menace stamped out of existence with my own eyes." the warlord replied. As the two finished talking, two loud explosions erupted from outside the Frost Demon's ship. Nevertheless, Frost remained unphased. Moments later, two alien beings entered his throne room and bowed fearfully. They were Usa and Shippai, two of Frost's elites. "Master Frost, we have just arrived from base. We are the only two members of the Executive Fighting Force that are not on duty elsewhere." Usa explained. "You will do. In fact, I highly doubt you'll even be needed." Frost snapped, dismissing his servant. "Kageri will give you the status report." Kageri stepped forward, snarling at Usa, who was in fact his older brother. "The Saiyans are, as expected, fighting back. However, most of their forces weren't a match for our own. That being said, a few of the higher class Saiyans, including King Vegeta are putting up significant resistance in the canyons south of here." Kageri reported. "What are their power levels?" Usa asked respectfully. "King Vegeta's is around nineteen thousand. The Saiyans with him are named Yarrow and Tinda. They are seventeen thousand and thirty-two hundred respectively. They're creampuffs compared to us, but to our lower echelon soldiers, its quite a handful, especially since they're all fighting together." Kageri replied. Usa grinned, "Very well. I'll send Shippai as their reinforcements. He should be enough for all three Saiyans." Just then a soldier burst into the room in a large rush. From his standard appearance, he appeared to be of the Inari species of Planet Inari. "I assume you have a good reason for interrupting?" Frost growled. "Yes sir! Two huge power levels just materialized due east of our positions." the Inari reported. "Define 'huge' please." Frost replied, not amused by this development. "The first is....one hundred and twenty-five thousand..." the Inari continued, drawing shock from across the room. "The other... is around a hundred thousand." "Impossible!" Usa shouted, "Your Scouters must be broken. There is no way two Saiyans could have that power!" "It could be that two of the Saiyans have transformed using their ability." Frost deduced, "King Vegeta's power alone in that form is one hundred and seventy thousand." "That's just the thing sir..." the Inari continued, "Power Balls give off small power readings. We detect none." Frost's eyes widened at this revelation, "No...it couldn't be! Did that Super Saiyan from Earth follow me here?! How?!" "Lord Frost?" the Inari asked, snapping Frost out of his daydream. "Executive Fighting Force, go and deal with these two new powers. Kageri himself will deal with the King and his men." Frost commanded, a chilling anger in his voice. "Yes sir!" Shippai and Usa shouted in unison before leaving. "To be using elites against such monkeys. I'm almost embarrassed for you sire." Kageri told Frost. "My father will be most displeased as well, but I will accept this." Frost replied. "I must kill all Saiyans. Now go." "As you wish." Kageri replied before floating off onto the planet. In Defense of the Motherland The wind echoed through the valley Vegeta and Talon had arrived in. It was apparent from the moment they arrived that the battle had already begun. All around them, large power levels were fighting. They whole planet was at war and they were about to join the fray. "Vegeta, do you sense that?" Talon asked, looking out over the valley from the cliff he was perched on. "Yeah, their Scouters must've detected us." Vegeta replied, merely glancing in the direction Talon was looking in. "Two large ki are closing in. Frost's welcoming party, no doubt." Talon smirked, "One for each of us. How polite of them." he remarked in a sarcastic tone. Two twinkles appeared in the sky, signifying that the two oncoming fighters were now getting very close to the newly arrived Saiyan and Namekian. Vegeta shifted positions, now full facing the direction of his oncoming opponents. He folded his arms against his chest in his signature stance. Minutes later, Usa and Shippai floated in the air just above them. "What's this, captain?" Shippai questioned, "One of them is a Saiyan. But that other one... isn't he a Namekian? What's he doing on Planet Vegeta?" "Hell if I know." Usa spat, "But look, the Saiyan seems to be a Vegeta. Killing him will earn us points with Master Frost." Vegeta smirked, "You two sound confident in your ability to kill us, so why don't we make a game out of it?" he asked mockingly. "One-on-one fights. Talon here versus the long-haired freak and myself against your captain. Seems like a fair match up to me." Usa chuckled, "Cocky bastard. Its not a fair match at all. You both will be creamed before you know what you've gotten yourself into. Nevertheless, I'll humor you. We'll play your little game. Shippai, the Namekian is yours. Vegeta is mine." he commanded. "As you command, captain." Shippai replied, floating down to the valley floor. Talon was in close pursuit, landing several feet away from his opponent and cracking his neck to prepare for combat. Vegeta and Usa remained where they were, staring down as the fight was about to begin. Talon vs Shippai "Truly interesting..." Shippai began as he slowly proceeded to walk towards Talon, "You seem completely calm. Most flee in the sight of the Executive Fighting Force. Why not you, Namek?" "I have nothing to fear. Least of all from you." Talon spat in response. "Oh?" Shippai chuckled, grinning widely underneath his mask. "I'll make you eat those words, Namekian!" Shippai's ki suddenly flared, causing a powerful energy aura to explode around him as he launched himself in the direction of his Namekian foe. With thrusts so fast that only Vegeta and Usa could keep track, Shippai unloaded a flurry of punches and kicks on Talon; each one connecting with little difficulty. The last punch, he landed directly to the face, knocking Talon back a few inches. "Where is your confidence now, Namek?" Shippai laughed, landing a few feet away as he prepared to resume his assault. Above, Usa chuckled with amusement, "Your friend isn't doing so hot." he commented. Vegeta's facial expression, however, remained the same. He looked down at the battlefield. Unlike the others, he knew what was going on. His senses of ki were keen. Talon was just getting started. Surely enough, the large Namekian recovered, wiping the fresh blood from his lips, chuckling somewhat as he did. "Your punches lack conviction." the Namekian observed. "What was that?!" Shippai snarled. "I said they lack conviction." Talon replied, "Your only motivation for hitting me was to prove your title worthy of fear. Allow me to show you what a punch with conviction feels like." Shippai howled with laughter, "You won't even land a hit on me! Your speed is nothing!" the alien mocked. In an instant, the Namekian was gone. Mimicking what his foe had done earlier, the Namek unleashed a furiously flurry of punches on Shippai. Shippai blocked as fast as he could, grabbing punch after punch before repositioning himself to block again. Suddenly, Talon reached above Shippai, slamming his elbow into the pale alien's head and sending him flying into the ground where he proceeded to tear a sizable wake in the earth. The feat drew a shocked expression from Usa, whose Scouter was now furiously beeping. "No way... these things must be broken...!" Usa mumbled. Shippai slowly picked himself up from the dirt, blood running down his forehead and his left arm, which had the sleeve torn off of it. The alien was visibly enraged and was snarling beneath his black mask. "How...dare you! How dare a lower being inflict harm on me!" Shippai snarled. Rather than waiting, Talon again launched himself at his opponent, aiming a powerful knee at Shippai's face. Shippai responded by thrusting out his hands and firing his s, causing Talon's movement to come to a screeching halt. At first, Talon struggled but doing so caused his energy to be drained, seemingly from the somewhat invisible threads of energy. "There, you see? You're nothing!" Shippai cackled. "I can now kill you at my leisure!" Just as before, Usa began laughing at the predicament the Namekian found himself in. "So, Saiyan, aren't you going to help him?" he mocked, "The threads Shippai is using are indestructible! Struggling only results in one becoming weaker at a faster pace." "You talk entirely too much." Vegeta finally said, "Watch closely. Your Scouter is about to explode." Shippai tightened the energy threads, as if he had heard the conversation above. "Guess you're no fun after all. I'll kill you now with my signature attack." he declared, gathering energy to his surroundings. Suddenly, however, Talon began to pump his muscles full of energy. The large Namekian gritted his teeth as his power level began to rise at a rapid rate and both Usa and Shippai's scouters began to chirp with life. As they looked at the numbers appear in awe, the very ground of Planet Vegeta began to tremble beneath the power that was gathering within the Namekian. "Power level... One hundred and seventy-seven thousand?!" Usa exclaimed, "And rising?! Shippai, kill him now!" As if on cue, Shippai released the energy that he himself had been gathering in the form of several dozen energy spikes; his . The spikes rushed at Talon, aiming to punch him full of holes. That is when the Namekian spoke the fatal words. "Kaio-ken times two!" Talon roared. As he did, a violent fiery red aura flared up around his body, instantly severing him from the threads that bound him; freeing his movement. In a burst of speed that outdid even his previous movements, Talon flung himself directly at his foe, still enshrouded by Kaio-ken's massive aura. Then, with one mighty punch, the Namekian punched a hole directly through Shippai's abdomen, spewing blood across the canyon floor. The red aura around him then faded. "Im...possible!" the impaled Shippai gasped as pain engulfed his body. Shippai's body became limp as the last of his ki vanished. A member of the Executive Fighting Force had died. Usa's jaw remained dropped in disbelief. Talon ripped his bloodied hand from the corpse and tossed what was left of Shippai aside. "There's just no way.... He's...he's dead! What was that technique?!" Usa stammered in disbelief. "There, you see?" Vegeta mocked, now his turn to do so. "The same is about to happen to you." "Lord Frost needs to find out about this! There's just no way two fighters like this can exist!" Usa thought. "Well then, are you ready? Its our turn." Vegeta continued. A bead of sweat dropped down Usa's cheek. Without warning, his own aura flared up around him, and in an instant, he fled the battlefield, flying at maximum speed towards Frost's spaceship which was miles away. Seeing this, Talon slowly ascended from the canyon floor to Vegeta's level. "He's running?" the Namekian asked, clearly winded from his use of Kaio-ken. "Most likely to get reinforcements. We should chase him. He'll probably lead us to Frost." Vegeta replied. "Then I'll go after him." Talon stated calmly, slowly floating in front of Vegeta. "Alone? You're crazy. Frost won't be nearly as easy as the guy you just defeated." Vegeta explained. "You have friends here." Talon shot back, "Go protect them with your power. Until you do that, you don't have the right to join me in battle against this demon." Vegeta grinned, "Spoken like a true warrior." he replied gratefully, "Don't die, my friend." "You do the same." Talon smiled, not turning around. With that, the two warriors took off in separate directions. Each to face his own demons. The Demon's Plight Frost sat in a levitating chair which hovered just over the very top of his spaceship sipping red wine from a glass. The sun on the Saiyan planet of Vegeta was beginning to set. During the night, he'd have his troops regroup and prepare for yet another day of fighting. The planet had sustained a massive amount of damage. He suspected that the Saiyan race would be extinct by nightfall the following day. The thought brought a sinister grin to the Frost Demon's face. It was cruel satisfaction to know that no more Super Saiyans would be emerging. Suddenly, the scouter on his right eye began to beep wildly with life. His eyes slowly slid to the left as Usa landed behind him and hastily assumed respectful bowing position. "What have you to report, captain?" Frost said, trying to sound uninterested. "Master Frost, it is in regards to the appearances that you sent myself and Shippai after." Usa panted, out of breath. "They've killed Shippai. I don't know how, but they're immensely strong. Stronger than even King Vegeta." Frost narrowed his eyes, greatly displeased, "Are you reporting a failure, captain?" he hissed. "N-no sir! Its just that I need reinforcements!" Usa stammered, "I've never encountered anything like them." Frost's levitating chair swiveled so that he could see Usa clearly. Sweat began to form on Usa's brow. Frost did not look pleased. He looked furious. Usa prayed for mercy, though he knew the Frost Demon had none. He was right. Frost lifted his right hand, pointing his index finger at Usa before firing a straight through the Kurasa's heart - killing him instantly. "Pitiful. Even my elites fail me. Nevertheless, this new threat must be dealt with. I'll have to call them." Frost declared to himself. A large circular hatch opened in his spaceship and he lowered his chair into the ship. He then pressed several buttons within his chair, opening the communications channel between himself and Planet Frost. Suddenly, a deep voice filled his chambers. "You've summoned me, Lord Frost?" the voice said. "Yes. I need you to abandon your current duties and make way for Planet Vegeta. Bring the rest of 'The Three Powers' with you." Frost commanded coldly. "As you wish, my lord." the voice replied. "We shall be there in two days." "Make haste." Frost finished, shutting off the communications channel. Just as he finished his relay, his scouter once again went off, revealing a much larger power level heading his direction. "Seems that Usa was followed. That fool. Now I must get my hands dirty." Frost snarled. His chair then raised back outside the hatch to face the coming threat. King Vegeta's Darkest Hour Large explosions rang out in the abandoned city being fought in by the king of the Saiyans and his men. King Vegeta emerged from one of the smoke clouds, firing an which completely eradicated his target; one of Frost's foot soldiers. Below him, Yarrow and Tinda had also defeated the soldier surrounding them. The sight of their comrades being killed caused the other soldiers to reroute and begin retreating. "We've got them on the run, boys!" the king shouted in triumph, "Let's finish this and take the fight to that ugly slug, Frost!" "I'm afraid that will not be happening." a voice said to the king's immediate left. King Vegeta glanced to his side and narrowed his eyes, "Kageri..." he grumbled. "You Saiyans have outstayed your welcome. I guess it'll be my burden to eradicate your kind." Kageri spat. "Sire!" Yarrow called up to the king. "You two stay out of this!" King Vegeta shouted in response, "I'll show him the might of the Saiyan race!" The king powered up and launched himself at top speed towards the Kurasa unloading a powerful punch strait to the alien's stomach, causing Kageri to cough up large amounts of stomach bile. Kageri recovered quickly, however, and retaliated with a sweeping kick to the king's jaw, sending the king reeling backwards by several feet. The two enemies gathered energy into their dominant hands and then proceeded to fire them at the same time, creating an energy gridlock. "Which one do you think will win, Yarrow?" Tina asked while watching from below. Yarrow narrowed his eyes as he watched, "Normally, I'd say the King. But this time, Tinda, I just don't know." he replied. Slowly, King Vegeta's energy beam overpowered Kageri's until his blast finally struck its target, sending Kageri flying into a demolished building. However, his victory was short lived, as within moments, Kageri erupted from the ruins and into the evening sky once again. The two then became locked in a duel of punches and kicks; both evenly matched. "Looks like the king is winning." Tinda said, cackling. Yarrow, on the other hand, was sweating from his brow, "No... Kageri isn't using his true power and the king knows it..." he reported, drawing a concerned look from Tinda. Above, the two fighters punched each other one last time before leaping back staring the other down. The king was panting and sweating heavily, showing the sheer energy he had exerted to fight the Kurasan warrior. On the other hand, Kageri barely seemed winded by the confrontation. "Show your true power already...coward!" the king said between wheezes. "My true power? You can barely tire me at this level. I think I'll spare you the embarrassment, my lord." Kageri mocked. King Vegeta seemed visibly angered by this suggestion. In his anger, the king gathered a large ball of energy and fired it directly at the Kurasan, causing a very sizable explosion on impact. However, moments later, when the smoke cleared, the blast seemed to have only destroyed the large Kurasa's shirt. "Still some fight left in you? Very well. I'll power up a little bit. A gift for your determination." Kageri cackled. Balling his fists, Kageri began to gather immense amounts of ki into his body, causing an aura to flare up around him. Gritting his teeth, his funneled more and more energy throughout his body and as he did, his size increased largely. His shoulders widened tremendously and several large veins began to protrude from his neck and back. "What?! He transformed!" King Vegeta exclaimed. "Don't look so surprised, my king. This is merely fifty percent of my maximum power. Yet, I can crush you easily with it." Kageri cackled. Yarrow looked through his scouter's lens with absolute shock, "My god... he's a monster!" he exclaimed. Kageri laughed, "I'll tell you another thing. Frost can transform as well! His transformations are even stronger than my own!" he explained. Sweat poured down the Saiyan king's face at this revelation. He no longer understood how he and his men could've thought they could challenge Frost and win. Closing his eyes, King Vegeta resigned himself to his fate and began to gather the remains of his energy to the center of his body for one final attack. As he did, pink lightning began to strike around the king and the planet itself began to tremble. Drawing back his palms, a massive pink aura began to charge around the king as he prepared his attack. "This is it Tinda!" Yarrow shouted, "The king's Galick Gun!" Both Saiyans took cover behind several of the destroyed buildings. Kageri, on the other hand, watched in utter amusement as the last of the king's strength was focused into his blast. King Vegeta gritted his teeth and electricity leaped out from his attack, carving large trenches into the ground beneath him. "This is it, Kageri! the king bellowed, "This blast holds enough strength to obliterate all of Planet Vegeta. Dodge it and your entire entourage dies with the planet. Take it head on and only you die. Make your choice!" Kageri crouched down and prepared a defensive stance, his facial expression completely blank as he did it. "Very well then! Die!" King Vegeta bellowed, " !" The Saiyan king thrust his palms forward, unleashing a tremendous wave of purple energy causing a massive rush of wind that demolished the ground beneath him. The sheer size of the energy blast caused the entire plant to tremble, as if in fear. It hit Kageri at full force, causing a deafening roar as the blast exploded on its target. The shockwave from the Galick Gun collided with the buildings above Yarrow and Tinda, causing both Saiyans to shield themselves from the falling debris. The attack finished, King Vegeta slowly floated down to the rubble on the ground and fell on his knees, the last remains of his strength drained from the incredible feat he had preformed. Yarrow and Tinda came out from the location they were spectating from, but it was short lived. The smoke began to clear, revealing Kageri, burned from head to toe, but otherwise unharmed. "What?!" Yarrow shouted, "No one has ever survived King Vegeta's Galick Gun!" "N-no..." the king muttered in defeat. "So...that's it, huh?" Kageri stated, unamused. "The Saiyan king. A disappointment." Kageri gathered a large blue-colored sphere of energy into his palm and placed it against King Vegeta's torso. Then, before Yarrow or Tinda could do anything to defend their ruler, a blinding overcame the king of Saiyans and his ki vanished. The Second Vegeta "No! The king!" Tinda shouted in remorse. "He's gone, Tinda!" Yarrow shouted back. "Its just us now." Kageri chuckled at his triumph and glanced at the two remaining Saiyans. "So, this is the last stand of the Saiyan race. You two are the strongest Saiyans left alive. Once I kill you two, Master Frost will have no qualms destroying the planet." Kageri mused. Just then, both Tinda and Yarrow's scouters began to beep furiously. Kageri, who had the ability to feel out ki snapped his head to the side, detecting a rather large presence approaching. On the horizon, the sparkle of what appeared to be a star appeared from nowhere, though all present knew it was no star. Beneath his sunglasses, Kageri's eyes narrowed. "His power is ferocious... Could it be Frost?" Kageri wondered to himself. He would have his answer soon. Whoever was coming was moving fast and before long, was completely visible, sparking hopeful reactions in both Yarrow and Tinda. Kageri snarled at this site. "Vegeta!" Tinda shouted in excitement. Out of the sky, the spiky-haired Saiyan, bearing the same name and image as the king, dropped and landed on top of a fallen skyscraper. Vegeta crossed his arms and surveyed the battlefield. The sight infuriated him. Saiyan bodies were piled next to Frost's own dead soldiers. The city was in ruins. It was maddening to the Saiyan royal. "Yarrow! Tinda!" Vegeta shouted, his voice tingling with building anger, "I felt an energy vanish moments ago. Who was it?" Both Saiyans looked down in grief and shame with this question. King Vegeta was Vegeta's uncle. His death would prove to infuriate the young Saiyan if told about it, but both Yarrow and Tinda knew there was no other choice. "He's... dead, Vegeta." Tinda said sorrowfully. Vegeta didn't speak, but his reaction was immediate. His fists balled up and the ground immediately began to quake with his immense power. Both Yarrow and Tinda's scouters began tracking his power, though it was rising so quickly and furiously that neither could hardly keep up. Even Kageri looked taken aback by the sheer display of energy being shown by the young Saiyan royal. "My people... my comrades... our culture... even my uncle, the king... the very last member of my family who cared anything of me. All gone." Vegeta muttered through gritted teeth. His mind flashed back to his battle with Casear on Earth. The Saiyan who had surpassed him and made known to him the horrors Frost was about to inflict on the Saiyan race. Even with all the training the Southern Supreme Kai had given him, he had still been too late. These thoughts maddened Vegeta, sending him deep within his subconscious. The young Saiyan gritted his teeth, his irises and pupils vanishing as a golden aura exploded around him. "RAAAAAGH!" Vegeta roared as pure, primal rage erupted from within him. The ground began to break apart beneath him and float upwards, and sparks of electricity leaped from bolder to bolder. For a split second, his rage erased who he was. Hatred took over. He hated Frost. He hated the Saiyans for their blind following of the Frost Demons. He hated King Vegeta for not being strong enough to protect his people. He even hated himself for not being on time to save them all. But the hate was quickly overcome. Replaced by nothingness. Vegeta let go of everything. He just didn't care anymore. In that instant, consciousness returned to him, and he screamed a planet-shaking scream, releasing all of his rage from within him. Golden energy erupted from his body, slicing through rocks and debris, before concentrating itself and funneling upward to pierce the now night sky of Planet Vegeta. With one final roar of defiance, Vegeta's eyes turned green and his hair golden-blonde. A legend had been born. Vegeta, the Super Saiyan, had arrived.